


Josh and Donna's First Date

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dancing, Dating, Dining, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Humor, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Series. Josh and Donna's first anniversary and their first date (and some other stuff) all rolled into one. It's sickly sweet. I do apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh and Donna's First Date

“It’s me and Donna’s anniversary on Wednesday,” Josh mentioned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“I thought that was in February?” Sam questioned as he grabbed a bottle of water.

The pair were sitting in Sam’s office - Josh’s old office - eating lunch, and not paying a huge amount of attention to each other.

“No, that was our boss/assistant anniversary. This is our ‘proper’ anniversary.”

“Ohh,” Sam went back to his newspaper.

“Although, I guess it depends what you define it as…”

“Mmmhmm,” mumbled Sam, not looking up.

“I mean, it depends. Do you count the first kiss or the first time we slept together?”

Sam’s nervous cough broke things up slightly, but didn’t dissuade Josh from continuing.

“We didn’t really have a first date exactly…We still haven’t really,” Josh frowned at the thought.

“Although, I guess we did have a first vacation,” he explained, smiling at the memory.

Just as Josh started daydreaming about that wonderful vacation, Sam interrupted him.

“You think maybe you should go out on that first date sometime?”

“Well, we’ve been to dinner plenty of times!”

“Yeah, but you’ve never done the wining and dining thing, right? Or picked her up from her apartment before a big date?” Sam put the paper down, and paid full attention to the now concerned Josh.

“No, I guess not. It’s kinda hard when we pretty much moved straight in together,” Josh started looking worried at this realisation, “we really should have made the time though.”

“Maybe Wednesday might be a good time for a first date?”

Josh leapt up excitedly at the thought.

“You’re a guy just full of great ideas! The vacation! This! Perfect!”

“Well, admittedly, I didn’t explicitly tell you to take Donna on vacation, that was all you. But I’ll take the praise, if you like,” Sam smiled at his excitable friend.

“Ahhkay, I need to go sort out some details while I’ve still got time.”

Josh dashed out of Sam’s office, yelling thanks as he went.

***

That afternoon, Josh got to work on his plan. He was lucky that it was a rare quiet Friday afternoon, giving him plenty of time to plan things carefully. He got the impression that Joan, his ‘new’ assistant was just waiting for him to demand her help on something, but this was going to be all him.

He’d already planned on flowers so he had a card ready, but his idea for what to write had changed a lot since Sam got him thinking. He stuck with short and sweet, before worrying Joan by saying he was heading out for an hour to arrange the flower delivery himself.

It was an unusually mild November day; just perfect for a walk. It gave Josh some time to reflect on the past year’s events. He really couldn’t believe that things had worked out so well. He’d always been so worried about being honest with Donna. Worried that she’d see it as sexual harassment, or would feel the urge to push him away, and he’d be left with nothing. In hindsight, he had no clue what made him think that. They were adults. Even if she’d had no interest, he liked to think she’d have still wanted to be friends. Still, he was grateful for that crazy moment where he was so excited and sleepy, that he kissed her without overthinking it for the 500th time. He really wished he could have told Leo just how great things were going. Being cheated out of a father figure again didn’t sit right with him. Not when Leo had so much more to do.

He sighed a little as he pulled his coat collar up a bit, then remembered this was the coat he gave Donna when he turned up at her apartment on that wonderful inauguration night. He remembered it smelled of her and her perfume for a couple of days afterwards. Smiling at the memory, he was relieved that there was no longer that twisted feeling in his stomach that came with unrequited longing. It was a cliched thought, but he really hadn’t known how deep love could be until this past year. Although, he figured, he kind of always did, thanks to Donna. It’s just that now he could enjoy it honestly and openly.

Daydreaming for the rest of the walk, Josh made it to the florist sooner than expected. He looked around the place and realised he had no clue what to do. Should he just buy roses? That seemed like a good plan, but wasn’t it kind of predictable? He didn’t want to be predictable. He frowned at the selection, trying to think.

“Can I help you?” asked a middle aged woman from behind the counter.

“Er, yeah…I need to buy some flowers,” explained Josh.

“I had a feeling you might,” she smiled at him, watching as he realised how stupid he must have just sounded, “who are they for?”

“Oh, my girlfriend. I want to get her something special. It’s a big day,” he grinned a little shyly.

“What’s her favourite flower?”

Josh sighed, “I have no clue. I always buy her something that I figure she’ll like, but I want this to mean more, you know?”

The woman nodded.

“Tell me all about her. I’ll come up with something.”

“Ok…”

Half an hour later, Josh had no idea that he could talk for so long and so passionately about Donna to a complete stranger. He loved how uninhibited he felt. How willing he was to open up so much. He had a really good feeling about the bouquet of flowers that would be heading their way to Donna’s office on Wednesday morning.

***

When Wednesday came, Josh felt half like a kid on their birthday, excited for the day’s plans, half terrified that he’d overdone it all. The plan had grown steadily in the last few days. He’d cleared his late afternoon schedule by making Sam cover for him, and he knew exactly where they were going tonight, and what he needed to ask her.

He had a feeling that Donna had no clue what today was, though. They hadn’t had long together this morning, given they both had early meetings, but he got the impression that today was just a regular Wednesday for her. Not that he minded exactly, but it didn’t help his irrational nerves. He hoped the lunchtime delivery would go smoothly, and have the desired effect.

***

Donna was feeling a little unsettled, and she couldn’t figure out why. She had a nagging feeling she’d forgotten something, but she wondered if it was more the fact that Josh seemed on edge that was making her twitchy. He didn’t seem to be under any extra stress, but something seemed to be bugging him. He seemed slightly off this morning, and more restless than usual. She couldn’t help it. She was beginning to worry it was something she’d done, but she tried to put such thoughts aside. Surely, he’d just say? Unless it was a big problem with her?

The fact they couldn’t have lunch together today bugged her a little too. It was generally something they almost always managed to achieve, unless something serious was happening, but it wasn’t today. Josh’s explanation was simply that he had to catch up on some paperwork. It seemed flimsy and unlikely. She sighed at the thought. This was stupid. She needed to stop worrying so much. She tried to put any concerns aside as she worked her way through the morning.

When lunchtime came, she was just talking to her assistant before leaving, when a courier showed up with the biggest bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen.

“Donnatella Moss?” the courier asked.

“Yes, that’s me,” she replied, taking the bouquet from him, and exchanging pleasantries.

Her assistant, Carl, grinned at her, as Donna wandered back into her office a little stunned.

She placed the bouquet down on her desk, before pulling out not one but two cards. They were numbered.

She opened the first one, and read it to herself.

“Ms Moss, I’ve been admiring you from afar for a long time, and I would dearly love to get to know you over cocktails and dinner tonight. Please say yes. Yours faithfully, Joshua Lyman.”

Despite being mildly confused, Donna smiled as she finished reading the card. Placing it carefully to the side, she pulled out the second card.

“To my darling Donnatella, I love you a little more every day, and I dearly hope that you’re able to make it to our first date tonight in honour of the happiest year of my life. To explain the mixed flower selection, I chose irises to represent your courage and ever present wisdom, a sunflower to show your adoring and loyal nature, and lilies for our friendship and devotion to each other. The orchids are because I’m constantly astounded by your inner strength, and wondrous beauty, and carnations are to show you just how much I love you. Yours always, Josh xx

Donna moved the card away just quickly enough so that her happy tears didn’t fall onto it. She felt awkward that she’d completely lost track of what the date was, and that she hadn’t even acknowledged their anniversary this morning. Mostly though, she couldn’t believe that Josh could be so sweet. She’d seen a very different side of him in the past year, but this was an extra special level of adorable. Brushing aside a few errant tears, she reached for her phone and hit 1 on the speed dial.

“Hey you.” Donna could hear the smile in Josh’s voice as he greeted her.

“Yes, Mr Lyman, I would love to go out tonight,” she replied.

“Great! Pick you up at 7?”

“Sure, but wouldn’t it be easier to meet here?”

“Noooo. You’re being wooed properly tonight, Ms Moss. I’ll pick you up at your apartment.”

“My apartment? Don’t you mean ours?”

“It’s our first date. How can we have an apartment together already?”

“Oh…ohh…that would be lovely, Mr Lyman.”

“Please, call me Josh,” he grinned down the phone.

“Ok, Joshua,” Donna made sure to put extra emphasis on the last couple of syllables in his name, “I’ll see you then.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Josh replied before putting the phone down.

Donna sighed a little and looked at the bunch of flowers in front of her. It was going to be a long afternoon of excitedly waiting.

***

Oddly, Donna’s day finished fairly early. A late meeting with the first lady was cancelled, making her wonder if the Santos family knew what day it was. She didn’t think about it too much though, simply pleased that she had time to go home and get ready for tonight. As it was a ‘first’ date, she wanted to look the part.

She managed to be ready by 6.55pm, opting to sit and wait for Josh to come through the door and get ready. As he hadn’t shown up yet, Donna had a bad feeling that he was going to be late. She prepared herself for things to not pan out as hoped.

At 6.59pm, the buzzer rang. She frowned, wondering who it could be.

Hitting the button, she grumpily said ‘hello?’ down the intercom.

“Ms Moss? I’m here to take you to dinner?”

“Josh? Why don’t you just use your key?”

“Ssh, Donna, that’s not how first dates work, is it?”

She laughed down the intercom, “I’ll be down in just a minute.”

A couple of minutes later, she opened the main door to find a rather dashing Josh awaiting her arrival. He was practically bouncing on his heels with anticipation, and he looked irresistible. He wasn’t wearing the suit he’d left for work in this morning. This was a suit she hadn’t seen before. It was navy blue, and perfectly fitted, accentuating all the right parts of him. To add a more casual air to things, he’d removed his tie, leaving his collar wider open than usual.

Before she could say anything, Josh exclaimed ‘wow, you look beautiful,” to her. She was feeling rather pleased with herself tonight, going with a certain red dress that she knew sent him crazy, but that declaration made her all the more content with her choice.

She smiled at him before replying, “you don’t look so bad yourself,” before running a hand across his jacket, feeling how soft the material was.

“So forward on the first date? My kind of lady!” Josh smirked in response.

He took her hand in his, guiding her down the few steps, and towards the taxi waiting for them both.

“Your carriage awaits, my dear,” he smiled, opening the door for her.

Donna climbed into the backseat, soon followed by Josh who continued to hold her hand, gently stroking it.

As the car pulled away, she turned and smiled at him.

“So, where are we going?”

Josh grinned back at her, looking pleased with himself.

“We’re going dancing!”

“Dancing? That sounds fun,” she smiled in response, “what kind of dancing?”

“Swing dancing!”

Donna’s eyebrows rose in surprise, as Josh continued.

“I found the perfect little place for tonight.”

Donna wondered how on earth Josh could have known about such a place existing. She wondered even more so, when she saw their destination. Heading down to the basement of a fairly rundown looking store didn’t seem immediately appealing, but at least there was a sign to indicate they were near a dance club. Josh’s hand protectively on the small of her back also went some way to calming any concerns of hers.

Entering the place, Donna realised that this was the perfect example of ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’. Behind its iffy exterior was an incredibly inviting dance floor and bar. It was crowded but not too crowded, with a mixture of people either dancing or sitting at intimate tables. The music playing seemed to be a mixture of 40s and 50s songs, like they’d stepped into the past for the evening. It was perfect.

Donna found them an intimate little corner table out the way, while Josh headed over to the bar to order some drinks. As he waited, he turned and smiled at her. She smiled shyly back at him. Weirdly, she did feel a little like they were on a first date. It felt like a night brimming with possibilities, but without the awkward feeling that usually comes with a first date. It felt great.

Josh soon returned with a margarita for her and a beer for himself. He slid in alongside her, immediately putting an arm around her shoulder.

Taking a sip of her drink, Donna turned to look at him.

“How did you find a place like this?”

“Eh, I know a guy,” Josh smirked, clearly with no plan on revealing more.

Donna laughed, took a couple more sips of her drink, then snuggled into Josh’s side as he stroked her shoulder.

“So, what do you want to be when you grow up?” She nudged.

“When I grow up?”

“Yeah, because there’s no way you’re there yet!”

Josh laughed a genuine laugh. The kind that meant Donna could feel the vibrations from his chest.

“I’ve still got time to win the World Series, right?”

“Definitely”

They smiled at each other, enjoying a quiet moment, and sipping their drinks.

“What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Donna mustered up her most solemn voice, “I want to go into dairy manufacturing. Create fine cheese. That kind of thing.”

Josh roared with laughter.

“You do not!” He almost yelled, briefly tickling her side.

Donna grinned and knocked back some more of her cocktail, soon feeling it go to her head.

“Let’s dance,” she announced, “I want to see just how smooth Mr Lyman can be on a date.”

“Ohh, I can be smooth, baby.”

Donna laughed at how awkwardly Josh said ‘baby’, as she pulled him out of the seat.

They soon made it to the dance floor just as a fairly lively number that neither of them recognised started playing.

This was Josh’s moment to shine, he decided. Encouraged by the beer, he was soon twirling Donna around the dance floor. The pair of them laughing at each other’s antics as Josh seemed intent on spinning Donna as much as possible, ducking her under his raised arms at every opportunity. Every time she came back towards him, he pulled her in a little closer than before, just for a moment.

Eventually, the music ended, pausing for a moment, before switching to a slower number.

“Hey, I haven’t heard this in years,” Josh exclaimed as Beyond the Sea started up.

“Me neither..my parents used to play old Bobby Darin albums all the time when I was a kid,” Donna said enthusiastically.

Instinctively, she moved nearer to Josh as he put his arms round her to dance more slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder, as they mostly swayed together. Josh nuzzled her neck, his lips near her ear. That wasn’t what surprised her, though. It was the fact that he was quietly singing to her that she didn’t expect.

“If I could fly like birds on high…Then straight to her arms…I’d go sailing,” he softly whispered to her, holding her tightly to him.

She smiled to herself at this unusual turn of events, as they continued dancing. When the song ended, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Josh almost looked a little shy about what he’d just done.

“You know, that could have been spectacularly cheesy,” Donna said, mock glaring at the time.

Josh looked nervous and uncharacteristically bashful.

“..but it was actually very sweet. You’ve got form,” she leaned in to kiss him briefly as they walked back to their table.

As they sat down to finish off their drinks, Donna couldn’t resist another little joke while Josh was uncertain.

“Of course…I’m fairly confident it’s the second date where the wheels come off for you,” she smirked.

“Better make this one count, huh?” Josh rallied back, regaining his voice.

The banter between them carried on for a little while, as they drank their way through more cocktails and beers.

“Want to get out of here?” Josh asked, finishing up his beer.

“What have you got in mind, Joshua?” Donna smirked.

“Moonlit walk through the not so delightful streets?”

“Sure.”

Which is how they found themselves hand in hand, walking along the less than attractive sidewalk not far from the club. Just as it began to rain.

“It’s ok. I’ve got a plan,” uttered Josh.

“You have a plan for everything tonight!”

“Pretty much, yup.”

He tugged on her arm, and walked them quickly down an unfamiliar street. In the distance, she could see where they were headed - a diner all lit up and looking inviting. It looked like something out of the 50s.

As Josh guided Donna through the door, she turned and questioned him.

“How do you keep finding these old places?”

Josh shrugged, “it’s a gift,” he explained, as they found a booth to sit at.

The couple sat on either side, with Josh immediately perusing a menu.

Donna looked around the place.

“I feel overdressed here, but I like it. This kind of reminds me of the early days. You know? Back on the road?”

“Yeah, that’s what drew me in. It gave me fond, almost memories.” Josh grinned.

“Almost memories?”

“Of fun times, getting to know you with our late night chats, but not being able to do things like this,” he explained as he took her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

Donna smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

“You’d lose your reputation as a Pit Bull if people knew just how sweet you could be.”

“You make me that sweet, Donna.”

Donna laughed at the response.

“That’s quite the line, Joshua”

Josh mock scowled before shrugging, “just saying…”

Ignoring the moment, Donna continued, “let’s get a milkshake to share!”

“And you call me cheesy??”

It was Donna’s turn to glare, as Josh made the order of a strawberry milkshake and a plate of cheese fries to the waitress that had just shown up.

It wasn’t long before the food showed up.

“Cheese fries AND a cheesy drink! YES!” exclaimed Donna, a little over excitedly.

“Margaritas going to your head there, Donna?” smirked Josh.

“Mayyyyyybe,” she replied, winking at him.

“Definitely, I think is the answer to my question.” Josh moved the drink between them, sipping through one of the straws.

Donna started on the fries, interspersing them with sips of the milkshake.

Every now and then, Josh would guess which of the fries she was going to go for next, and take it before she got the chance.

“Hey! Stop stealing my fries!”

“Your fries? OUR fries, m’dear,” Josh carried on swiping fries.

“See, if this was a real first date, this would be deal breaker stuff,” she muttered.

“Really? After all the dancing and stuff?”

Donna thought about it for a moment, “…yup.”

“Wow, you’re mean.”

“Fries are important, Josh”

“True”

Donna took the opportunity to swipe the milkshake from the centre of the table, moving it nearer her.

“Hey!” yelled Josh.

“Mine!” Donna exclaimed, grinning cheekily at Josh’s indignation.

He scowled in return, before moving round to her side of the table. Gently pushing her towards the window, he wrapped one arm around her to hold her away, while taking a big gulp of the drink.

“You’re cheating!” grumbled Donna.

Josh turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

“How can I cheat at drinking?”

“By not letting me near it!”

He shrugged and took another big gulp, just as Donna reached to tickle his side.

“Hey!” Josh spluttered, as he spilt some of the drink on the table and down himself. In retaliation, he turned his attention to Donna, tickling her in return.

She went to grab his hands, but was too slow, leaving Josh with his arms wrapped round her. He leant forward to kiss her softly.

Smiling shyly, he whispered to her, “enjoying tonight?”

“So very much. Thank you,” she kissed him back.

“I’m glad,” Josh answered, releasing his hold on Donna, but hooking an arm around her shoulder.

“You know, I feel bad. You’ve gone to all this effort and I…well, I forgot what day it was,” admitted Donna.

“Ahh, don’t worry about it. You’ve been busy.”

“So have you, and you’ve still done all this.”

“Yeah, but I’m just perfect like that. Man of occasion and all that,” Josh smirked.

“You’re never going to let me forget that I forgot, are you?”

“Awkwardly phrased, but nah, probably not,” he finished, poking Donna’s side a little. Donna laughed in return.

They returned to comfortable silence, eating and drinking, until the waitress came over to explain they were closing up shortly.

“Home?” Josh asked Donna.

She smiled and nodded. Josh shifted out of the booth, holding his hand out to help Donna up. They left the place continuing to hold hands, both looking appreciatively as they realised the rain had stopped.

Getting lucky with finding a cab so quickly, they were soon on the way home. Donna snuggled into Josh’s side feeling the busy night catching up with her fast. Josh smiled and kissed her temple, before resting his cheek on the top of her head. A pleasant calm settled over him. He realised he couldn’t feel happier or more content than right now. It was very nearly perfect in its simplicity, and exactly how he wanted the night to go.

Seemingly always in tune with him, Donna interrupted his train of thought by saying what he hoped.

“This was a perfect first date, Josh. I think I’d like a second one very soon.”

He smiled down at her, softly kissing her once more. Self-consciously checking his jacket pocket for the box, he knew exactly what he wanted to say but a cab ride home seemed like the wrong time for it, especially when they were nearly there.

The remaining 5 or 6 minutes of the journey felt like forever in his mind, even if normally Josh wouldn’t be adverse to some extra time with Donna so close to his side.

Finally, they made it home. Just as Josh was about to snap. Donna was a few steps ahead of Josh, about to walk up the steps to their apartment block door when he blurted it out.

“Will you marry me?”

She turned round and was surprised to see that Josh was down on one knee on the sidewalk - a small jewellery box in his hand.

“What?” She stuttered.

“Sorry, the timing sucks, I know. I should have found a more romantic moment to ask…or waited till we got in the apartment or…I just…,” Josh rambled on, “…I just didn’t want to wait any more.”

Donna smiled at Josh’s rambling and how uncertain he’d become. This whole evening had been a reminder to her how there was such a big side to Josh that she was the only one who really got to see. He looked almost childlike in his uncertainty.

“Why do you look so worried?” She asked.

“Well…it’s a big question, isn’t it? And, you know, who wants an ageing, temperamental, slightly broken, politician to be their husband?”

“Me, you idiot,” Donna replied, watching as Josh hesitated, “of course I want to marry you.”

For some reason that Donna would never quite understand, Josh looked genuinely surprised for a moment before switching to absolute delight as he leapt up from the sidewalk.

“Really?” Josh exclaimed, as he rushed to her side.

“Of course, you silly man,” she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He leaned in for a kiss before swiftly leaping back.

“I nearly forgot!” He yelled as he took Donna’s hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Donna looked down at the ring for a moment.

“Wow, you’ve got good taste. It’s beautiful.”

“Much like the woman it’s on…”

Donna laughed.

“That’s cheesy, but I’ll take it.”

“Good, because it’s true. I don’t lie about such important things.”

They shared a smile before Josh pulled Donna into a long and passionate kiss.

“Do you think maybe we should go indoors now, Josh?”

“Probably,” Josh murmured as he went back to kissing along Donna’s neck.

“You know, I don’t normally sleep with a guy on the first date, but I might be willing to make an exception just this once,” Donna explained seductively, as she pulled him in.

 


End file.
